


Monsta X Oneshots

by Jichu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kpop fanfic, Kpop fanfiction - Freeform, Monsta X Oneshots, Oneshot collection, Smut, kpop imagines - Freeform, kpop oneshots, kpop scenarios, monsta x imagines, monsta x scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jichu/pseuds/Jichu
Summary: A collection of Monsta X oneshots , scenarios, imagines or whatever you wanna call them, written by me.I will write 18+ on those stories that contains such content which is most of them, sorry not sorry!





	1. Missunderstanding [Changkyun]

**Author's Note:**

> •DISCLAIMER•  
> •This is pure fictional, don't take it too serious.  
> •Some stories will contain mature content.

It was soon your turn. You were standing in line to the Monsta X fansign and your heart was beating like _crazy_ in your chest.

You couldn't stop looking at them. They looked even more _gorgeous_ in person and they looked so happy meeting their fans. You took a deep breath to try and calm your nerves but it didn't do much.

Your turn was coming up and you began to feel slightly nauseous due to the nervousness reeking havoc in your body.

With shakey steps you made your way to the bench, sitting down infront of the first member which happened to be Hyungwon. His face lit up when he saw you and you found yourself unable to speak.

''Hi, how are you?'' He said giving you one of the _softest_ smiles to _ever_ exist on this earth. You cleared your throat as it felt incredibly dry at this point.

''H-hi.. I'm f-fine. How are y-you?'' You stuttered out, making him chuckle at your cuteness. ''Try to calm down, I'm here for you.'' He said, taking your hand as you put your book down on the table.

His hand was _warm_ and _soft_ and you got goosebumps all over your body merely from his touch. You smiled at him, your cheeks turning to a light shade of pink.

''What's your name?'' He asked as he opened the book and was ready to sign it. ''Y/N.'' You said and retracted your hands from the table due to you being shy. ''Beautiful name for a beautiful girl.''

You thought your heart would _stop_ when he said those words. Even if he probably said that to everyone he made you feel like the only one in the room at that moment. ''Th-thanks.'' You stuttered, letting out a shy giggle.

He signed your book swiftly and it was time to move on to the next member. You bid him good bye and scooted over to your right.

''Hello, what's your name?'' Hyunwoo asked as he looked up at you with a cute smile. You smiled back and put a strand of your hair behind your ear. ''Y/N.'' He nodded in respons and signed your book.

You didn't know what to say and neither did he but he took your hand, patting it with the other before you moved on. ''It was nice meeting you.'' You said to him. ''You too Y/N.''

It was amazing to meet all of them that close face to face but the last member in the line which was also your _bias_ made your heart once again _race_ away.

You sat infront of him now, the one and only _I.M, Changkyun._

He immediately took your hands in his, looking into your eyes and offering a smile. ''What might your name be?'' He asked, his deep voice sent chills down your spine.

You moistened your lips with the tip of your tongue. ''Y/N..'' He continued to smile, brushing his thumbs over the back of your hands.

He opened the book and started to sign it. ''Have you traveled far?'' He asked, looking up at you. You shook your head. ''No.. I l-live not too far away from here.''

''Ah, okay that's good.'' He said with a smile. Changkyun looked back down into the book and noticed your post-it. He perked a brow as he read it. You had forgotten about it and mentally cursed yourself for it.

The note said:

_''Dear Changkyun,_

_Don't give us false hope by saying we shouldn't look at other boys and only focus on you._

_I know you do it to be cute but many take it serious._

_I know we are not actually dating._

_Kind regards, Y/N.''_

He looked up at you after reading it. The note wasn't meant to sound as _harsh_ as it might have came across.

''I wouldn't date you anyway.'' He said and you sat there for a few seconds in silence to analyse if you really _heard_ him _right_. ''Right back at you.'' You spat out, grabbing your book from him and walking off.

You knew you and Changkyun would never date and that he would never want you but did he have to say it so _rudely_?! You huffed in anger as you pushed your way through to the doors.

As soon as you reached the doors you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned around and saw one of the staff members. ''Can you please come with me?'' She said.

You pulled your head back and looked at her. ''What for?'' You asked defensivly. ''One of the members wants to talk to you after the fansign.'' She said and nodded her head towards another door that was to the left of you.

You decided to go with her and she led you into a room where there were some couches, makeup stations, a fridge, table and chairs.

''There is water in the fridge if you need it, please wait here.'' She said before leaving you alone in the room.

You sat down in one of the couched, crossing your legs and looked around with a sour expression on your face. Not only were you still very _angry_ but you also started to feel _hurt_ by his words.

 _Were you that ugly?_ You heaved out a deep sigh and pulled your phone out from your purse. You wanted to tell your best friend about the current situation but you decided not to.

Even though it was very rude of Changkyun you didn't want the information to come into other hands and then maybe be spread. If people didn't believe your story they would _hate_ on _you_ and if they believed it, they would _hate_ on _him_.

About thirty minutes later the guys from Monsta X trickled into the room. They all looked surprised to see you but as soon as Changkyun layed his eyes on you he waved his hand for you to come over.

 _Really? He can't walk to you?_ You fought the urge to roll your eyes and stood up, walking over to him. He grabbed your hand and walked out of the room and further down the hallway.

''What do you want?'' You said, clearly annoyed. ''I wanted to apologize, I didn't mean it in that way.'' He said and tried to make eye contact with you but you evaded it at all costs.

''Nice try.'' You replied, crossing your arms over your chest. ''Seriously. What I meant was that I could never date you because of my _situation_. Not because of anything else.''

You finally looked up at him and straight into his eyes. You had to fight yourself internally to keep your cool. ''Sure.'' You said coldly.

He sighed and pulled out his phone. ''Can I have your number?'' He asked, ready to type it down. You couldn't help but to laugh. ''Are you joking?'' You said.

He perked one brow and looked over at you. ''No. So can I have it please?''

''What for?'' You probed. ''I don't have time right now but I will make it up to you if you let me. Please?'' He pleaded, looking like a sad dog with those eyes.

You pursed your lips, as if you would deny him having your number. You told him your number and he texted you immediately so that you too had his number. ''Please don't give it out to anyone else, I will talk to you later.'' He said as he started to walk away.

''And again, I'm sorry.'' He shouted over his shoulder before hurrying away towards his members that were now walking out of the room.

You stood there looking down on your phone at his number. _Was this real? Did you just get his number?_

As much as you still wanted to be angry at him for hurting your feelings he said himself he didn't mean it in that way, but what if he did and he just tried to apologize to keep you as a fan and to not spread around that he was really a jerk?

You hit your forehead lightly with your phone before you walked out of the building. Your own mind was your _worst enemy_.

○○○○○○○○○○○○

It was pretty late in the evening and you were home, laying on the couch and watching tv. Your phone buzzed and you lazily picked it up. When you saw that there was a text from Changkyun your whole face lit up and you instantly got nervous for _seemingly_ no reason.

You put your phone down and ran into your bedroom, changing from sweats into a pair of jeans and a black blouse. You touched up your makeup and brushed through your hair before walking back out to the living room.

You found yourself standing by the front door, waiting for him but when you heard the knock on the door you jumped. You put a hand on your heart as it was beating so hard it almost hurt.

You opened the door and saw him. He was beyond _gorgeous_ and your legs felt _weak_. ''Come in.'' You said quickly, not wanting anyone to see that he was there.

Changkyun stepped inside and you closed the door. ''Like I said you _really_ don't need to do this.'' You said as you both walked together into the living room. He sat down on the couch and so did you but you put a great deal of distance inbetween you two.

''I know but I feel very bad about the whole situation.'' He said, looking over at you. Even his gaze made you feel all _hot_ and _bothered_.

''It's fine, I'm over it.'' You replied, crossing your legs and putting your hands on your lap. ''Why couldn't you just have texted me that then?'' He asked, a little bit confused.

''You were the one insisting on coming over.'' You said and looked back at him, raising your eyebrows. ''Yes but-.. Nevermind. You seem like a sweet girl and it was wrong of me to say what I said. I _sincerely_ apologize and I _hope_ you accept it.'' He said, standing up and bowing towards you.

You watched him for a moment before taking a deep breath. ''I accept your apology, thank you.'' You could honestly not be mad at him anymore after he put in all this effort into apologizing.

''I will be going then.'' He said, clearing his throat. You stood up and nodded slowly. As you both walked towards the front door you felt sad that he was leaving. He was after all the one person you _admired_ the most and he was in _your apartment!_

''Changkyun..'' You said making him turn around after he had put his shoes back on. ''Will I be seeing you again?'' You asked, feeling your cheeks get hot. You kind of already knew the answer, _why would he want to see you again?_

''Maybe, who knows?'' He replied with a sly smirk before exiting your apartment and walking away.


	2. Wedding night [Jooheon 18+]

**Your POV**

You and Jooheon was standing outside the suite door. He unlocked it and pushed the door open and then turned to you with a warm smile.

''Come here my _wife_.'' He said softly before picking you up bridal style and carrying you inside. You giggled and had your arms around his neck. 

You and Jooheon had gotten married today and the ceremony was _beautiful_. All of your closest friends and family had been there and even some press but they weren't allowed inside of course.

Jooheon gently sat you down on the floor but you didn't let him go, instead you kissed his lips longingly. His lips were soft and warm, giving you a rush of butterflies in your stomach.

 _Never_ in a million years did you think you'd be marrying such a _wonderful_ man. He was the full package and you couldn't be happier.

''The room is nice.'' He said as he looked over you and around the room. You smiled and turned your head to look around. ''Yes but you're _nicer_.'' You replied, earning a smirk from him.

Your lips locked once again and this time it was more intense. He leaned you back slightly but holding you firmly in his arms.

When you parted, only leaving mere _millimeters_ between your faces, he looked into your eyes. ''You're so beautiful.'' He whispered and caressed the side of your face gently. You smiled in respons and tilted your head a little.

Jooheon put his hands on your shoulders and swiftly turned you around, your back facing him. You felt his hands opening your dress, one button at a time. With each button coming _loose_ you felt yourself getting more and more _excited_.

He slowly pulled your strapless wedding dress down your body and you stepped out of it. Underneath you were wearing a white lingerie set with a matching white garter on your thigh.

You felt his lips connect with your shoulder, giving your skin feather light kisses. ''Oh Jooheon..'' You mumbled under your breath. 

He turned you back around to face him, connecting your lips in a blissfull kiss. His hands roaming the skin on your back and down to your hips.

You giggled lightly as you were a little ticklish. Jooheon let you help him off with his suit until he himself was standing in only his underwear. You drank his body in with your eyes before you both moved towards the bed.

He sat down with you whilst kissing, begging for entrance into your mouth. Your lips parted, letting him in and your tongues touched, sending _shocks_ through your body.

Within seconds you were laying down on your back with your husband ontop of you. You sat up slightly to unclasp your bra and once that was done you slid your arms out and tossed it aside, putting your hands up on the sides of his face.

He pulled his head back to admire your bare chest and you could feel your cheeks heat up from the look he was giving you. He licked his lips before bending down and connecting his lips around one of your nipples, sucking gently.

A faint moan escaped your lips and you closed your eyes, letting your hands rest on the back of his neck. He was gentle yet firm and it felt _more_ than amazing.

His fingers curled around the edges of your panties, pulling them down with the help of you lifting your butt up. You kicked them off swiftly and watched him take off his own underwear.

His cock sprung out already hard for you and it made you draw a breath inbetween your teeth in _excitement_. ''You like it that much?'' He said, his voice deep and husky. You bit your bottom lip and pulled him down towards you.

 _''You know I do baby.''_ You whispered in his ear before nibbling on the lobe. He let out a soft moan, running his hands down the sides of your body.

It didn't take long for his fingers to find their way to your clit, rubbing it in a circular motion. You gasped and pressed your nails down into his back by the sudden contact.

When your eyes met you noticed the lust in his eyes as he also had a wicked smirk on his lips. He knew exactly how to make you feel _good_.

He let his fingers glide along your lips, putting one inside your already wet hole, pumping it in and out before going back up to your clit to give it more attention.

''Oh fuck!'' You moaned and bucked your hips. It almost didn't matter what he did to you, one look from him could make you _wetter_ than all the oceans combined.

Finally you got what you had been waiting for all day. He pressed his cock inside of your wet hole with a loud grunt escaping his mouth.

You whimpered from the pleasure, wrapping your legs up around him and your arms as well. He moved slowly, letting you feel every single vein on his cock. If you let your guard down you knew you could cum from only this.

Having sex with someone you love this much made it a _hundered_ times better. He looked into your eyes, smirking as he slammed into you.

You moaned out and your eyes widened. ''Fuck me, Jooheon!'' You exclaimed in surprise. ''As my lady commands.'' He responded slyly.

He immediately went to work on you. His hips moving in a faster and harder pace. With each thrust your body jolted a little and you even got goosebumps from the _heavenly_ feeling.

He started kissing your neck and down to your breasts and then back up again, leaving a love bite on your skin to show you that you were _his_ and _only_ his.

The wet noises coming from the both of you, his lips on your lips, his cock inside of you just everything right now sent you over the edge.

The warm feeling in the pit of your stomach released and you hugged him tight into you. Your pussy muscles cramped around his cock making him cum as well to his own surprise.

''Oh fuck.'' He groaned as he shot out his load into you. Both of you were a panting mess, him still laying ontop of you and still inside of you.

Jooheon lift his head up to kiss your lips and you gladly kissed him back. ''You surprised me there _jagiya_.'' He said with a smile. You chuckled and shrugged your shoulders. ''It's the power you have over me.''

He kissed you in respons and then got off of you, laying down next to you, leaving little to no space inbetween you two.

''I love you so much Y/N.'' He said, making you turn your head and look at him. ''I love you too Jooheon. Until death do us part.''


	3. His naughty side [Hyungwon 18+]

I had always loved beauty and makeup, ever since I was a little girl. Perhaps that's very cliché but it's the truth.

When I got this job it was a dream come true. Now I was a makeup artist and sometimes stylist for Monsta X.

I thought it would be very hard for me to get a job in South Korea considering I was a foreigner but since my korean was excellent, for the most part and I was good at what I do, I got the job after just one interview.

Even if I worked with beauty I wasn't exactly a beauty myself. I wasn't very skinny and I never considered my face to be anything other than ordinary.

And that's probably why I've never had a boyfriend, though I've had some '' _encounters_ '' with the opposite sex. I wasn't the most attractive person and for the longest time it didn't bother me, certainly not when I was in school studying my hardest.

I was so focused on getting best in my class that everything else didn't matter.

My mother and my only friend Mirae wondered how I could be around all these hot idols all the time and not seem to get affected.

I always told them the same thing, I'm just doing my job and that's it. But no one knew that of course, secretly I stole glances at them. Who wouldn't?

They were extremely handsome and kind as well, it was hard not to notice. Hopefully I would never get found out though, I wanted to keep a professional image.

I've been working with them since debut and it's 2019 now. Working so long with them I of course had a friendship with each and everyone of them but never outside of work.

Not because they didn't want to or I didn't want to, we just never had time to see each other outside of work and to be fair, we were working almost all the time anyway.

It was the start of their world tour today and it was a concert in Seoul. I had just finished setting up my makeup station and made sure all of my equipment was clean when they started to trickle into the room.

''Hi noona!'' Hyungwon chirped and I offered him a sweet smile. ''Hi there.'' I motioned with my hand for him to sit down and he did just that.

I grabbed two hair clips, parted his bangs and clipped them away from his face before I grabbed the primer and the blending sponge that I only used for him.

''Are you excited?'' I asked as I started to blend the primer into his skin. ''Ah yeah, I'm nervous actually.'' He said and chuckled lightly.

''You don't have to be nervous, I know you will kill it.'' I replied and took a hold of the foundation, squirting a few droplets out on my hand and then dabbed my sponge into in before blending it on his skin.

''You're always so positive noona.'' Hyungwon said and looked into my eyes when we were dangerously close. I didn't think about it at first but when he looked at me I drew my head back quickly. ''Sorry.'' I mumbled.

''What for?'' He said, playing dumb. ''Nothing, forget about it.'' I said, regaining my posture and putting a smile onto my lips.

''I like it when you're close, your eyes are so beautiful. Are they lenses?'' He said bluntly and my insides were doing backflips. _Was he flirting with me?_

''No, I don't wear lenses.'' I didn't know if I should react or reply to his flirting because quite frankly it just made me nervous.

''They should be made into lenses. That color is amazing.'' He said with a bright smile. I smiled back quickly before I went back to putting on his makeup.

It didn't happen often but from time to time atleast each and everyone of them had said something flirty towards me. I mainly just took it as jokes and I really hope they were joking.

I wasn't the type to flirt or flirt back because I never expected anyone to flirt with me in the first place.

I got done with his eyeshadow and took a quick look on his face before nodding to myself. ''Alright, all set.'' I said and stood back up. ''Thanks noona.'' Hyungwon smiled warmly at me before he stood up and walked over to the set of couches.

I turned around to get my brushes in order and to clean them off for the next person. Cleanliness was _very_ important to me.

''So what look are we doing today Y/N?'' I jumped to the sound of Wonho's voice and turned around, putting a hand over my heart. ''Jeez you scared me.'' I whined and smacked his shoulder lightly.

He chuckled and gave me a cute smile. ''Sorry, I didn't mean to.'' He said and got himself seated in the chair. I clipped his hair back and rubbed my hands with hand sanitiser before priming his skin.

''I was thinking we'd do some gold and browns.'' I said as I was blending in his foundation. ''Sounds good.''

I noticed that his eyes traveled down to my legs which made me perk a brow. ''What are you looking at?'' I said as I grabbed the setting powder and a puff. ''I'm just not used to seeing you in shorts.''

I laughed. ''Well it's almost summer and it's getting hot so get used to it.'' He nodded and smirked. ''That's just fine by me.''

I raised both my eyebrows as I puffed his face with the powder, setting the foundation in place. _What's with them today?_

After being done with Wonho's makeup I realized I was short on tissues. I sighed and walked out of the room, talking with the venue staff they showed me a cleaning supply closet not too far away.

Whilst in there, searching for tissues I heard the door close. Surprised, I turned around and saw Hyungwon standing there.

I narrowed my eyes and felt my heart skip a beat. ''Why did yo-..'' He stepped forward and put a finger over my lips to silence me.

Our eyes met and there was something different about how he looked at me right now. I literally didn't know how to act so I just stood there as he leaned closer, inhaling my scent.

I started to laugh nervously and took another step back from him. ''Stop playing around.'' I said but he just took another step closer to me to minimize the distance between us.

He bit his bottom lip and kept looking into my eyes. I had to avert my gaze since his look was making my knees weak. ''Y/N.. I'm feeling really stressed right now. Can you help me out?''

I furrowed my brows and looked back at him. ''If you're feeling stressed you shouldn't be cornering me in a closet. Just ask for a massage from the staff.'' I said and was about to walk past him but he took a hold of my lower arm.

''Please, help me out.'' His other hand traveled to the belt on his pants and that's when it clicked in my mind. ''Hyungwon this is not funny.'' I said and pursed my lips.

''It's not supposed to be. I'd just really love to have those plump lips around my cock right now.'' He fingers graced over my lips and left goosebumps all over my skin.

The door to the closet opened and the janitor stood there, looking at us with wide eyes. ''Oh look, tissues!'' I exclaimed and grabbed a box before rushing past the both of them.

I hurried away into the room where the makeup station was and tossed the box on the table before sinking down on a stool. _What the hell just happened?_

I hardly had time to think before Kihyun tapped my shoulder. ''I'm ready.'' He said with a smile. ''Oh! Ah, right.'' I said and chuckled a little, standing up quickly.

I did his makeup and then they were all done and ready for the concert. They all disappeared and I turned around to clean the station.

I cleaned every brush that I had used and wiped off the table before putting some things down into a large case. I kept some out just for touch ups and put them in a small purse before walking backstage.

The concert had started and I seated myself down on a chair, being ready for whenever they needed me.

It was quite boring to sit and wait but I literally got paid for doing this plus I got to listen to music in the meantime.

When it was time for the unit stages I touched up Minhyuk's makeup and then Hyungwon's. I tried my best not to look Hyungwon in the eyes, not wanting to see the way he looked at me.

I had never heard him talk the way he did in the closet. I thought he was this innocent, sleepy, cute but handsome man but what happened in there made him seem like a horny devil.

When I was done with putting some tint on his lips I made the mistake to look up, meeting his eyes and that's when he winked at me and flashed me a dashing smile.

I couldn't help but to smile back. I cleared my throat and took a step back. ''All done. Do your best, fighting!''

When he disappeared I let out a sigh and sank back down onto the chair. I bit down on my bottom lip and looked at the floor.

Maybe I was reading too much into it and he was actually joking with me? I couldn't help but to laugh at my own thought. I'm not _that_ stupid, he is _not_ joking.

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

After finishing both concerts in South Korea we had just gotten to the hotel in Bangkok, Thailand.

I made sure I had everything before grabbing my case and additional purse before leaving my hotel room to go to the venue.

The staff made their way over there before the boys to prepare and as soon as I got there I unpacked the makeup, setting up the station.

Less than an hour later the boys arrived. I took a deep breath and peeked at myself in the mirror. I had chosen to have a white blouse today with a black skirt paired with black heels.

It was very different from how I usually dressed but somehow I liked it which I didn't expect.

I heard someone whistle at me and turned around, there they all were sitting down on the couches and looking in my direction. I felt my cheeks heat up and tried to laugh it off.

''Stop messing around.'' I said and rolled my eyes, trying to play it cool. ''You should dress like that all the time.'' Kihyun said with a smile. ''It suits you.'' He continued and nodded to his own words.

''Thank you.. Can we get to work now?'' I said and cleared my throat. My heart was racing and I felt myself getting more and more nervous by them just looking at me like _that_.

Kihyun decided to go first and sat down in the chair by the makeup station. I started doing his makeup putting all my attention into doing a good job.

I finished quite quickly and then excused myself to go to the bathroom. Once in there I looked at myself in the mirror before washing my hands. When I looked back up Hyungwon was standing behind me.

I squeeled a little in surprise and then exhaled a long sigh. ''Stop creeping up on me like that!'' I exclaimed and was about to turn around but he pushed me into the counter, holding his arms around me.

''I bet you like it though noona.'' He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. I gulped and looked at his face in the mirror. His lips made contact with my neck and I gasped.

My mind was telling me to push him away but my body had a whole different idea. His long fingers crept under my skirt and up my thigh.

''Hyungwon..'' I managed to mumble. ''Have you never wondered what these fingers feel like?'' He whispered in a husky voice. ''Don't you want to find out?'' He said and let his fingers slip inside my underwear.

I let out a small whine as his fingers slowly caressed my nether lips but when they made contact with my clit, my body jolted.

''I... I'' I stuttered but couldn't help but to let out a breathy moan when his fingers moved in a circular motion. My whole body leaned back onto him and relaxed, I was completely under his spell.

The feeling of his fingers sliding along my pussy felt so damn good. I closed my eyes softly and let my lips part slightly.

He pushed a finger inside of me, making me arch my back and let out another moan. ''Already wet for me I see.'' He whispered, sounding very pleased.

My breathing increased as he slowly slid the finger out and then back in. My body reacted just the way he wanted, my ass pushing into him and giving in to him completely.

I heared him open his belt but I didn't care anymore. I had never had this sort of encounter in my entire life. I wasn't a virgin but my experences had never been this erotic.

Hyungwon gently pushed me forward, leaning me over the counter as he moved my skirt up, sliding my underwear to the side before he took his already hard cock out of his pants.

In pure reflex I arched my back and spread my legs for him as he positioned himself. I could feel the tip of his cock at my entrance, making me draw in a shakey breath.

When he entered me I gasped loudly. I didn't know how much I had missed to have a real cock inside of me until now. The feel of him inside of me was pure bliss.

One of his hands grabbed my asscheek, squeezing it roughtly as he started to pump into me. ''Oh fuck..'' He grunted under his breath.

His other hand was placed on my hip, holding me in place. As his thrusting became more rough and fast, my body kept jolting forward. I lift my head, looking at his face in the mirror.

His eyes were fixated down on my ass and he was biting down on his lip. I noticed small drops of sweat forming on his forehead and I had never seen him look sexier.

I licked my lips and let myself fully enjoy the ride, feeling every single vein of his cock inside of me.

He placed a hand on my throat, lifting my upper body up slightly and making me arch my back even more. I moaned out in pure pleasure as he pumped even harder into me.

''That's it baby, moan for me.''


	4. Impure thoughts about you [Shownu 18+]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: A little short one!]

**Shownu's POV**

I was laying in a hotel bed late at night. Earlier today we had a fansign and that's where I saw you. You really stood out among all other.

For the first time ever I felt myself getting nervous when you approached me. Your smile was so contagious and your eyes were sparkling.

I bit my bottom lip as I vividly remembered your outfit, especially the shirt. It displayed just the right amount of cleavage, making your breasts look juicy and plump.

''Fuck..'' I mumbled and ran a hand through my hair. I knew she was over twenty because she told me so me having these kind of thoughts weren't wrong.

I looked towards the large window displaying the dark night sky. I wish I knew how I could come in contact with her again. All I knew was her name, Y/N.

I gulped as I realized what just thinking about her had done to me. I was definitely pitching a tent in my boxers. It wasn't something that normally happened to me anymore but she had this effect on me.

Fortunately this time it didn't take me long to decide what to do about it. I slid my hand inside my boxers and pulled my cock out of it's hiding.

I let my thumb roll over the tip, making me shudder. I took a firm hold around it, closed my eyes and started moving my hand up and down slowly to begin with.

At the same time my mind went wild, imagining it was you with your mouth around my cock, sucking on it and keeping eye contact with me.

''God fucking damn..!'' I exclaimed in a moan a little bit louder than I had intended. I licked my lips frantically and increased the speed with my hand.

My breath was getting hitchy and I couldn't help but to buck my hips. Still imagining you down there, those beautiful eyes looking straight at me drove me absolutely crazy.

For the moment I let myself forget where I was and let myself moan out freely. The tightness in my balls let me know I was getting close and that was fast.

''Oh Y/N!'' I moaned out as I blew my load all over my hand and stomach. I opened my eyes, panting and looking down at the mess I had just made.

All this over a girl I had met for maybe three minutes. I bit my lip before getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom, cleaning myself off.

I returned to bed when I was done, turning off the lamp on the night stand and pulling the covers over me.

I turned to face the large window, putting one arm under my head. ''I hope I get to see you again Y/N.''


	5. Shower play [Kihyun 18+]

You were having your usual shower in the morning before work. Kihyun was running around in the apartment getting ready as well.

You just finished shaving your private parts and put the razor away before yelling. ''Babe! Can you come look?''

Maybe it was weird but you liked when he took a look to check if you got everything silky smooth. Kihyun poked his head in the bathroom. ''Hm?''

''Can you check if I got everything?'' You asked whilst giving him your cutest smile. ''Absolutely jagi.'' He said as he walked into the shower where you were stood.

He only had a t-shirt and boxers on so he didn't care at all that they got wet plus he would shower after you.

Kihyun sank down to his knees infront of you and when you felt his hands on your thighs, chills went down your spine. You looked down at him. ''Does it look good?'' 

He nodded and leaned in towards your pussy, giving it a tender kiss which in turn made you gasp in surprise. ''Looks amazing as always.'' Kihyun replied, kissing it once again.

You bit your bottom lip and leaned your upper back against the tiles while bucking your hips. You damn well knew Kihyun's favourite thing to do was eating you out.

Kihyun looked up and into your eyes when you saw his tongue came out. He gave your slit a long, wet lick making your knees feel weak.

You let out a moan of pleasure and put one of your hands ontop of his head. ''Baby please.'' You whined, waiting to feel his tongue again.

Kihyun grinned before gently spreading apart your legs a little more so that he would have easy access. He wasted no time to go to town on your wetness, lapping with his tongue as if he was possessed.

He closed his eyes, held his hands on each of your ass cheeks, pushing you into him. He loved having his face burried into your core.

The smell of you was intoxicating and your taste was like the greatest drug to ever exist to him.

You quickly worked up a sweat, panting already and moaning out without a care in the world. His warm tongue felt better than usual on your sensitive bud.

Kihyun's tongue swirled around your clit and then down between your folds, poking the tip into your wet hole. You drew in a long breath inbetween your teeth and then bit down on your bottom lip.

He kept dipping his tongue into you, making you buck your hips even more. When he returned all attention to your clit you couldn't help but to moan his name.

You felt one of his fingers enter you and that's when you knew, you were done for. He wanted you to cum and he would get his wishes, very soon.

Kihyun flicked your clit over and over whilst sliding in another finger into your core. He was pumping the fingers rapidly, looking up at you.

He absolutely loved to see the faces you made when he was pleasuring you. You grabbed onto the hose of the shower and tensed up your entire body.

''Fuck me Kihyun!'' You almost yelled out as you felt your orgasm hitting you harder than a brick wall. 

He slowly stopped moving his fingers and gave your pulsating clit a long, soft lick before he stood up.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and let him hold you up. Your legs were weaker than ever before and you were a panting mess.

''I would fuck you babygirl but we don't have time.'' He whispered in your ear before kissing your lips longingly.

''Tonight you're mine.'' You replied with a smirk. ''Oh I'm looking forward to that.'' He said.


	6. Morning cuddles [Minhyuk 16+]

You woke up by the sunlight hitting your face and your first instict was to cuddle up to your boyfriend Minhyuk. As your hand felt around the empty space beside you it hit you that you were alone.

With a groggy mind and sleepy eyes you sat up, itching your head as you huffed out a sigh. Suddenly you could smell coffee.

''Minhyuk?'' You called out and you could hear someone coming closer to the bedroom. Seconds later he stood in the doorway with a tray in his hands.

''Good morning baby, did you sleep well?'' Minhyuk asked as he put the tray on your lap before sitting in the bed next to you.

''Very good.'' You replied with a smile. Even before you had a chance to look at what was on the tray you turned your head and kissed Minhyuk's soft lips. ''I love you.'' You whispered out.

He smirked and caressed your cheek. ''I love you too Y/N. Now eat.'' He responded and you turned your attention to the tray instead.

There was coffee, orange juice, eggs, bacon, a waffle and toast. You could feel your mouth watering. ''My God honey! You didn't have to do this.'' You exclaimed which earned a warm chuckle from him.

''I know but I wanted to.'' His reply made you smile from ear to ear but as you were about to dig in you looked over at Minhyuk. ''Have you eaten?''

He nodded his head and kissed your cheek. ''Of course, don't let the food get cold silly girl.'' He said and leaned back down in the bed.

You ate as much as you could stomach. Everything was delicious but there was no way you could eat it all. When you were done you put the tray on the floor and layed back down, crawling close to Minhyuk and laying your head on his chest.

He immediately started to stroke your hair. ''How was it?'' He asked and you smiled to yourself, putting a hand on his stomach. ''Delicious. Thank you babe.''

''I'm glad.'' He said in a quieter voice and you knew he was getting sleepy but you wanted to cuddle. ''Babe...'' You cooed and lift your head up to turn around and look at him.

''Hm?'' He looked back at you before you kissed his lips passionately. ''Are you free today?'' You asked as you were getting into a more comfortable position, laying your head down next to his.

You looked each other in the eyes. ''As a matter of fact I am.'' He said, turning on his side and placing a gentle hand on your cheek. ''You're so beautiful.'' He mumbled out before attacking your lips, teasingly nibbling on your bottom lip.

The sensation sending chills through out your body and creating goosebumps on your skin. Minhyuk was now hovering above you and slowly making his way to be completely over you.

You spread your legs apart to make room for him and soon he settled ontop of you. His tongue begged for entrance to your mouth and you lightly parted your lips.

When your tongues touched you couldn't help but to let out a small moan and he noticed. You felt his member twitch against you and that's when you knew you had awaken the beast...


	7. Demonic Possession pt.1 [Changkyun 18+]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: WARNING! This short story will contain voilence, abuse, blood and rape. If you're uncomfortable with that I suggest you find another story to read.]

Your eyes slowly opened and you realized it was still dark outside. A faint mumble could be heard beside you and you turned in the bed, laying on your side to face Changkyun.

His eyes were wide open, laying on his back as he was mumbling out words you couldn't understand. Was he dreaming?

You sat up and put a hand against his chest. ''Chankyun-ah?'' You softly said but you got no respons. His mumbles kept going until suddenly his eyes shifted to you and his hand grabbed your wrist.

Startled by the sudden contact of his hand you gasped and your body jolted. ''Changkyun?'' You tried again but he only stared at you until he quickly sat up and screamed words into your face.

Your eyes widened and you tried your best to pull away but he was holding your wrist so tight it hurt. ''Changkyun! Let me go!'' You yelled back at him but the only thing he did was smile at you before falling back down in bed, letting go of your wrist and closing his eyes.

Obviously scared, you crawled out of the bed quickly, stumbling on your way out of the bedroom. You made your way into the bathroom where you locked the door and sank down to the floor, listening for anything that might be happening outside.

What the hell had just happened? He must have been dreaming. You told yourself all kinds of reasons for what had just occured but you couldn't shake the uneasy feeling you had inside.

******************

You must have fallen asleep in there because all of a sudden you got woken up by knocks on the door. ''Y/N? Babe?'' Changkyun's voice could be heard just outside.

When you came to your senses after being groggy from sleep you stood up. You put a hand on the handle but hesitated to open. What if he would attack you again?

''Sweetheart? Are you okay?'' Changkyun sounded worried which only made you push away any bad thoughts and decided to open the door. ''Were you sleeping in there?'' He asked with raised eyebrows.

''Oh, um... No.'' You replied and gave him a quick smile. ''Then what were you doing?'' He asked, obviously curious. ''I was taking a shower.'' You said and then realized you had the same t-shirt on since yesterday and your hair wasn't wet.

''Why are you lying?'' Changkyun's voice suddenly changed. His normal deep voice was nothing compared to this one.

You tilted your head up to look at him, seeing that his normally brown eyes were now all black, even the whites. In pure reflex you stumbled back from him, holding your hands out. ''W-what?!'' Was all you managed to say.

''I asked, why are you lying.'' Changkyun slowly walked towards you, making you back up until you hit the tiled wall behind you. He smashed one hand against the wall beside your head, making you jump and squeal in fear.

''Changkyun stop it! It's not funny!'' You yelled but didn't dare to look at him, you kept your eyes closed. He brushed his nose against your hair and inhaled deeply. ''Wow..'' He murmured before licking his lips.

You couldn't bare this any longer. Your whole body was trembling from fear and you knew you had to get out of here. Changkyun wasn't your fiancé anymore, this wasn't him.

As you were about to push him away from you he somehow was one step ahead, immediately putting his other hand against your throat and squeezing it tight.

You tried gasping for air, hands violently flailing around to try and get a hold of him and when you did you dug your nails into his arms but he didn't budge.

You looked up but your vision was failing, everything was getting blurry from the lack of oxygen and tears building in your eyes.

Just as you were about to pass out he released and you sank down to the floor with a loud thump. You coughed harshly and gasped in as much air as your lungs could hold.

Changkyun was squatting down before you, lifting your head up with a well placed finger under your chin. ''I will have my fun with you, Y/N.''

******************

You eyelids felt incredibly heavy. What happened? The last thing you remember was when you and Changkyun were in the bathroom but after that everything went black.

As you tried to move you realized that your limbs were tied. Panic immediately set in and you shot your eyes open in a flash. Changkyun had tied you to the bed and it was dark outside again, which means you had been out cold all day.

''Finally, you're awake.'' His deep voice made you turn your head to the left, seeing him sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at you.

''Untie me Changkyun.'' You said in a hoarse voice. Your throat felt dry because you hadn't drunk anything today nor ate.

''Why would I do that?'' Changkyun responded in a mocking tone of voice. He stood up from the bed and slowly undressed himself until he was completely naked before your eyes.

You had seen him naked many many times before but this was different. Furrowing your brows you turned your head away, not wanting to see him any longer.

Within a matter of seconds you felt his weight ontop of you and you gasped in surprise. Changkyun was laying ontop of you but holding himself up with his arms on each side of your head.

''Oh babygirl.. I thought you loved seeing me naked.'' He said with a grin plastered to his lips. You bit down on your lip, refusing you answer or even pay attention to him.

Trying to keep the chaos and panic inside of you that had built up was making your body shake. ''Hey, Y/N, look at me.'' He traced a finger along the side of your face and down your neck, giving you chills all over.

''I said look at me you whore!'' It almost sounded like his voice echoed through the room and you turned your head quickly, placing your gaze on his face reluctantly.

''That's better.'' His voice mellowed meanwhile you were still fighting every emotion occuring on the inside. You wanted to cry, scream and fight back but he scared you so much that you felt paralyzed in both mind and body.

Changkyun kept caressing your face with his ice cold hands. ''You're so beautiful, so so beautiful.'' He murmured under his breath.

''Who are you?'' You suddenly asked. He seemed as surprised as you were that you were talking. You didn't know how you had found the courage to do that but you were somewhat proud over yourself that you did.

''I don't have a name.'' He responded and tilted his head, looking into your eyes, practically piercing through your very being with his gaze alone.

''Everyone has a name.'' You said quietly. ''Whoever and whatever you are.. Leave Changkyun and me alone.'' You almost spat out the words with your new found courage.

He chuckled, heaving himself up so that he was sitting on his knees inbetween your spread legs. He ran a hand through his dark hair and licked his lips before turning his attention back to you.

''Maybe I will do that when I'm done.'' Changkyun fished up a knife from the side of the bed. Your eyes widened and you were about to scream in pure terror but you couldn't breathe, nothing came out.

He put the blade inbetween your clothed breasts, pushed down ever so slightly and then cut all the way down to the end of the shirt. You could feel a stinging sensation from where the blade had just been but you didn't dare to look.

He pushed the cut shirt away from your body to look at your now completely bare torso. The knife hadn't only cut the fabric but also you. There was a long red line going from your breasts and all the way down to your lower abdomen.

It wasn't at all a deep cut but there was still blood coming out of it because of the trauma caused to the skin.

You were lost for words. What had just happened? What is he? Who is he? What is he going to do?

Your mouth opened to speak and as soon as it did, Changkyun grabbed your chin tightly. ''I don't want you to open this pretty little mouth unless it's to suck my cock.''


	8. Demonic Possession pt.2 [Changkyun 18+]

Everything happening was so hard to take in. You didn't know what to do, what to say or even move. 

Changkyun forcefully parted your lips with his finger before putting it inside of your mouth. ''Warm and wet, just how I like it.'' He said with a grin.

''You my dear will bare the child of satan himself.'' He whispered in your ear. Those very words sent complete panic through your entire body.

Without much thought you started kicking and screaming in terror. You hit him over and over but he wouldn't budge. ''Stay still!'' His eyes darkened even more if that was possible.

You were afraid of what would happen if you didn't obey him but at the same time your brain had gone into survival mode and you felt like you had to do anything and everything to get out of there.

Like some sort of miracle you managed to get loose and get him off of you. You rolled out of the bed, landing on the cold hardwood floor with a thump. You quickly got up on your feet and ran towards the door but instead you ran straight into Changkyun's chest.

''Hello princess.'' He tilted his head and looked at you amused. You gasped and looked behind you and then back at him. How did he get there so fast?

You backed up instinctivly with him following you until you were back where you started, on the bed.

''That wasn't a very nice thing to do.'' He said, pouting. Before you had any time to react he sent you flying towards the wall by the headboard of the bed.

As your back collided with the surface all air in your lungs got away from you. Gasping for air you sank back down on the bed, laying on your side and desperetly trying to breathe.

''Perhaps now you have learned not to do such things.'' Changkyun kneeled by your side, caressing your hair slowly and gently.

He put a hand to your lower abdomen and smiled to himself as he rubbed the spot. ''Perfect.'' He murmured, turning you over to lay on your back. 

As he put each hand on either side of your inner thighs, pushing them apart to reveal your womanhood to him you were finally able to breathe somewhat normally.

''No funny business now.'' He gave you a harsh look and you gulped, feeling the ever growing lump in your throat.

He stuck his tongue out and for a second it was normal but then it extended and got longer and longer until it reached your clit. It looked so incredibly bizzare you couldn't help but to scream.

His tongue flicked over your sensitive nub rapidly while he was still looking into your eyes. And soon enough your screams were replaced with moans.

Your body betrayed you in the worst way possible, making him think you liked what he was doing. But it felt so good, so damn good that you grabbed onto the sheets beneath you as you were already approaching orgasm.

He swiftly got you off and his tongue retracted back into his mouth as he smiled. ''I knew you'd like that.''

Your face was flushed and your thighs trembling. Sweat had built up on your forehead and for a moment you closed your eyes.

That's when he entered you, making you open your eyes and gasp for air. His cock felt different, much different than any time before. It felt longer and thicker and more aggressive.

It almost felt like he was going to pierce right through your stomach with that thing. As you looked down at him thrusting in and out of you, you could see your lower abdomen moving everytime he entered deep.

With a whiney scream you put your hands up on his chest, trying to push him away. ''You're going to break me!'' You yelled but he only chuckled and took a hold of your wrists, putting your arms above your head and holding you down.

His thrust only got harder and the room filled with his echoing moans whilst you could do nothing but whine in pain.

When you thought you couldn't possibly endure this anymore he seemed to have finished. It was over quickly but not quick enough. You felt like you were ruined forever.

''That should do it.'' He said as he stood up beside the bed. Your eyes traveled over his back before you lunged out and grabbed his arm. 

Since it surprised him he had no time to prepare for the attack. As you pulled him down back in the bed you managed to have grabbed the cross necklace off your nightstand.

You latched onto him like a monkey from behind, legs and arms around his body. You didn't care that his entire weight was on you, you just needed to do this, to see if it would work.

You pressed the cross in the middle of his eyes and a terrible scream left his throat. A black smoke came out of him and you felt like you had won until the smoke entered you and you were knocked out cold.

Moments later Changkyun managed to wake you up, but you weren't you anymore. This is how the demon knew he could keep you as the vessle for the child to come.


	9. Welcome home [Wonho]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all need this and I know I'm a bit late but, better late than never, right?

You hadn't seen each other for 6 months. 6 long, agonizing long months. Being together with Wonho was hard, not only because you had to wait months for him to come home from the tour but also because you had to hide your love from the public.

With excitement building up in your tummy you looked over at the dining table to make sure you had set up everything and not forgotten to put his favorite drink or meal there.

The noise from someone knocking on your apartment door snapped you out of your thoughts and you rushed towards it eagerly. Once you had made sure it was him through the peephole on the door you unlocked it and opened it wide, being way too excited to be careful.

''Y/N!'' Wonho exclaimed before he quickly moved inside and closed the door behind him. Once he had successfully avoided being seen here he turned to you with a bright smile. You were unable to form any sort of words and just squealed, jumping into his arms in a warm embrace.

''I've missed you so much Y/N.'' Wonho whispered into your hair. You had missed him too, ferociously. Your arms tightened around him and you felt tears forming in your eyes as you buried your face into his neck.

Wonho felt your body trembling and immediately got concerned. ''Baby. Baby! Calm down. I'm here now.'' He reassured you, patting you on the back and holding a comforting hand on the back of your head. 

This was supposed to be a joyous moment but you couldn't help but release all your emotions at once. Of course, you were happy he was home, you were so happy you felt like you were about to explode and you were damn near close to if you hadn't stopped yourself at the very last second.

You gathered yourself and took a deep breath of his scent, calming you down and making you feel relaxed. He felt you ease up in his arms and he himself could now relax, making the hug softer instead of you both being stiff as boards from tensing your muscles. 

Wonho leaned back and cupped your face in his big hands. You both smiled the instant your eyes locked. ''You're just as beautiful as I remember you.'' He said before giving your lips a soft peck. Your cheeks turned a little rosy from the sweet compliment.

''And you..'' You began but you still had a very hard time putting your words in order which in turn made you both laugh. ''I'm sorry, my head is mushy. I just love you.'' You said, hugging him tightly once more.

''And I love you.'' He said in your ear softly before you both ended the embrace all together. You swiftly took a hold of his hand, intertwining your fingers. ''I have your favorites.'' You said, smiling and nodding towards the table with goodies.

Wonho's face lit up and his jaw dropped a little. ''You didn't have to.'' He said, kissing your cheek. ''Because let's be honest, you're the only thing I really need.'' He added and to your surprise, he picked you up bridal style, moved his eyebrows up and down, and smirked.

Before you had time to react to any of this he was already on his way to the bedroom with you in his arms. ''But what about the food!'' You exclaimed in shock. ''It can wait.'' Wonho said and kicked open the door.


End file.
